Question: Solve for $x$ : $2x - 7 = 10$
Solution: Add $7$ to both sides: $(2x - 7) + 7 = 10 + 7$ $2x = 17$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{2x}{2} = \dfrac{17}{2}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{17}{2}$